This invention relates to containers for food and beverages, in particular a cup-type container is provided having multiple mateable sections which are joinable to provide a single container having multiple separated internal compartments for holding substances.
Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,071 to Goebel wherein a stackable multi-compartmental container is described which provides for separated storage in a single container of multiple substances. The container of U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,071 teaches a multi-compartmental container in which the container sections are partially separable at the lower portion to allow for stacking of the containers while the upper portion of the sections of the container are hingedly connected.
The container of Goebel U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,071 presents a manufacturing cost consideration in that it is best constructed using a plastic injection mould process which permits forming of the integral hinge means between the two halves and permits accurate formation of the locking means to hold together the two container portions. Such injection molding is of a higher cost than other molding methods. It would be advantageous therefore to provide such a multiple chambered container which is adapted to other plastic molding methods.
On-site sales of food and drinks has become a principal consumer industry in the United States and the world. Typically, a consumer is offered a selection of foods and beverages from which to select and then carry-out from the point of purchase for consumption. Another common situation is the movie theater concession stand at which a selection of food and beverages is offered for on-site consumption. However, the consumer must carry the selection to a relatively distant point from the concession stand before consuming the selection. In the case of soft drinks, and other beverages a wide selection of flavors is available and the consumer may desire more than a single beverage flavor.
Individuals may, at different times, desire to use a limited number of containers. A young couple may desire different flavored beverages in a single container as a means of facilitating romance. Later, as a parent with a young child, the couple may desire to use a single container having different flavored beverages to assist in controlling the product of that romance. In the case where the child is too small to securely hold a drink container, the multi-compartmental container allows the parent to hold a single container with the parent's drink flavor and the child's drink flavor. This then allows the parent to manipulate a single container in one hand while having the other hand free to deal the child or perform other activities.
Another situation in which a subdivided container is useful is when a consumer wishes to have both food and drink and would like to avoid having both hands filled with containers. A subdivided container which can maintain two substances separately from one another allows the consumer to purchase both a drink and a food, such as popcorn. Another situation is the case when a consumer at a movie theater would like both buttered and plain popcorn. Rather than manipulate two containers, the two different types of popcorn can be placed in a single container and maintained in separated fashion.
While there are numerous opportunities where a subdivided container would be desired, a common drawback to previous designs relates to the storage of such containers prior to their use. In order to save storage space it is preferred that the empty containers either fold flat or be stackable--one within the other. While folded paper containers or containers having a fold-out paper divider can be stored flat, they usually are only able to separately contain solids. Any liquid placed in such containers is able to migrate into the other side of the container or out of the container altogether. If a molded plastic divided container is used, the internal divider is usually fixed in place and immobile. This prevents stacking of the empty containers and results in consumption of a substantial amount of storage space by the empty containers.
Therefore, it would be useful and beneficial to provide a multi-compartment storage container which is capable of holding both solids and liquids simultaneously while maintaining separation between the various substances while permitting efficient storage of the empty containers prior to use. In addition it is preferred if the design of the multi-compartment storage container is adapted to being manufactured without an injection mould process in order to maintain low cost of manufacture.